Soul Mates
by CajunMomma
Summary: Do you believe your other half is out there? How do you know a piece of you is even missing? AU all human, typical pairings. This is what happens when your soul becomes whole. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these wonderful characters, I just like playing with them.

Soul Mates

Chapter 1

BPOV

Why oh why did I sign up for this lecture, oh yeah, Alice. As I walked into the auditorium I could see that short little pixie bouncing in her seat waving franticly trying to get my attention. I waved back so she'd at least stop waving madly, but nothing could control the bouncing.

This lecture was in my opinion, hokey, but when Alice pulls out the puppy dog eyes and the pout, who could say no? At least I managed to get something out of the deal. One whole week of NO, and I mean NO shopping. It was a hard bargain for her to agree to, but I stuck to my guns.

Alice, my college roommate loved to shop. Every time she and I had free time together she was dragging me to the mall for more shopping. Alice had no limits on what she could spend, thanks to her very wealthy family, and she certainly didn't mind spending it on me.

I on the other hand, needed every penny I had from student loans and scholarships to pay for college and living expenses. I had no family fortune to fall back on, heck I didn't even have family, well none that I could count on.

My very flaky mom was now living with her new boyfriend in Florida. I was lucky to get a phone call on my birthday much less any thing else, not that I would accept it anyway. She was very self absorbed and I sometimes think she wishes I was never born.

My father, the most stable person in my life and the one and only person I could ever count on died last year in a car accident. Some stupid drunk driver ran a red light.

I pushed that painful memory out of my head as I sat next to the now vibrating Alice in the second row.

"Alice, why are we all the way in the front?" I whispered.

"I wanted to make sure I could see and hear everything" she replied rolling her eyes as if it should have been obvious.

She had been looking forward to this lecture for the last 6 weeks. It was titled "Soul Mates, finding our way back to wholeness." and was given by some expert in the field of modern mythology. I never did catch the name of the speaker.

Soon the lights dimmed and the buzz of people talking amongst themselves slowly quieted down as the head of the English department, Dr. Harper got up to speak. He stepped up to the podium and begin speaking to the few hundred people that came. I was quite impressed with the turn out being it was a Friday afternoon. I would have expected more students beginning the weekend partying as soon as their last class was finished.

Dr. Harper was an excellent speaker. I loved the few classes I've had with him since beginning college here at Washington State. I was a junior now majoring in English lit.

I wanted to write and or teach someday.

He got up to introduce a woman named simply Naomi, no last name, just Naomi.

She got up to the podium and began speaking. She was very well poised and immediately captured the attention of the entire audience, especially the males.

She was stunning. I couldn't help but feel very plain and mousy as soon as I saw her. But what most captured my attention was her speaking.

She had a slight British accent and her manner of speaking was very formal and proper.

I always paid attention to the way people spoke. It told much more about a person than they way they looked or dressed.

I always judged people by the way they spoke, not what they looked like or dressed in. I guess that's why as a junior in college, I have never had a serious relationship.

A guy could be good looking in every sense of the word, but as soon as he opened his mouth and spoke, I knew immediately if he was worth continuing a conversation with, much less anything else. Oh I had been on a few dates, but never more than 2 with the same guy. I just couldn't bring myself to continue a relationship with someone I just wasn't attracted to.

Naomi was finished with the usual thank you for inviting me and began right into the meat of the lecture. Alice was unnaturally still beside me, completely entranced, her eyes glued to the podium, and her notebook and pen poised to begin taking notes.

"_Legend has it that originally we were androgynous, masculine and feminine, combined. We got split off eons ago into male and female and have been trying to put ourselves back together ever since! A soul mate is generally thought of as someone with whom we have a very deep soul connection, and have lived many lives together. So how do you know when you meet them? Well, everything we've ever experienced in every lifetime is recorded in our aura as feelings. When you meet someone you have a close connection with, you will feel a sense of familiarity, a 'knowing'. This is because you have felt this person before and are familiar with their energy. So what happens once you find your soul mate? Bliss? Melding? Oh noooo! Quite the opposite! The joy of soul mate is that you are traveling through the universal continuum together for the purpose of becoming whole and experiencing all the different aspects of yourselves. So, when you meet, your soul mate will automatically possess the most finely honed ability ever, for pushing your buttons, so you get to experience any parts of yourself that are not whole, and heal them. This is of course, the most wonderful, precious and treasured gift, though not necessarily easy to live with. In some very rare instances it is even possible to experience physical pain or illness if you are separated from your other half even for a short time. You will learn and heal more about yourself than you thought possible. And you will want to strangle them one minute and worship them the next! It is the strength of the love that will make you stay, even though it might be uncomfortable._

_This concept is shared amongst many different myths and legends all over world and in many different time periods .Like the biblical story virtually all the ancient myths reference creation as involving the split of polarities from an original state of unity; The Chinese story of Pan-Ku, separating the unity of yin and yang principles; The Egyptian Atum myth where the air God Shu separates Geb and Nut from their initial love embrace; The Sumerian story of creation and the uncoupling of the god An and goddess Ki from their commingled state; The Akaddian story of Marduck splitting the goddess Tiamat; The New Zealand Maori story of creation and separation of Rangi and Pappa. Aristophanes in the Symposium references how the Greek God Zeus cut the souls of humankind in half. "Man's original body having been cut in two, each half yearned for the half that had been severed...Love is simply the name of for the desire and pursuit of the whole. Plato in the Symposium: "The original human nature was not as they are now, but originally three in number; there was man, woman, and the union of the two."_

Alice was scribbling furiously already covering several pages in her notebook.

I was glad Alice insisted on this lecture, although I would never admit it, if I liked it too much I may have to give back my shopping free week and nothing was worth that!

Naomi continued for a few more minutes, I at this point was lost in thought, wondering if there was any truth to this, is there really someone out there that was my other half? I didn't feel like I was broken, but I always did have this part of me that didn't feel complete. I usually just shrugged it off as not having a "normal" childhood but now, Naomi got me wondering if it was something more.

As Naomi finished the room erupted in applause as Dr. Harper again took the podium to thank everyone for coming.

I looked at Alice and she was still furiously writing, her brow wrinkled in concentration with her tongue between her teeth and lips.

I laughed and told her, "Alice, you're going to give yourself premature wrinkles if you keep that up."

She wrote a few more lines, sighed and closed her notebook.

"Okay, all done! Wasn't that fabulous? Oh my goodness, do you think our soul mates could be in this very room right now?", as she scanned the now departing audience.

"I seriously doubt it Alice. Do you truly believe that there is just that one special someone out there waiting for you to come along?" I asked her.

She looked at me with the most serious look on her face, "OK Bella, if you don't believe that there is that one special person that will make you whole, then don't spoil it for me! I just know he's out there. I just need to find him, and I'm certain I will, you'll see!", she threw her notebook and pen in her designer bag, picked it up and threw it over her tiny shoulder.

"OK, I'm hungry, lets eat. Let's head to the mall, I'd love some…."

"Oh no you don't!", I interrupted.

"Remember, no shopping for me for a whole week" I reminded her.

She tried the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lips saying "but Bella, all I want is to go to the food court, I swear!" as she held up her right hand in solemn promise, with her left hand behind her back (probably with her fingers crossed).

"Nope, no way, not happening", I said as I stood my ground firmly.

"How about pizza instead?", I asked.

She just stood there with those pleading eyes, but knowing I wasn't about to cave, she compromised, "OK then, no mall, but can we at least go to that new pizza place near the shopping center with the really great bookstore?".

She had me and she knew it.

The bookstore was my one and only weakness when it came to shopping.

I could spend hours there. I loved the smell of the books along with the smell of the coffee in the little shop at the front of the store. Oftentimes when Alice was on one of her shopping sprees I would seek out the bookstore in the mall and just tell her to continue on and pick me up when she was finished.

We headed out for pizza, laughing and talking about nothing really in general, just having some good old fashioned girl time.

After pizza, Alice just happened to notice that the shoe store had a big "new arrival" sign in the window and her eyes got big as saucers chanting "please, please, please, please" as she bounced in place.

"Go ahead, Alice, I'll be in the book store, come find me when you're done", I laughed.

That girl has at least 100 pairs of shoes, why she feels the need for more, I'll never understand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best!" she squealed as she reached up to kiss my cheek before running off. "I won't be long, I promise!" she called out over her shoulder, already half way there.

Goodness, I hope those sales people are well rested I thought as I walked towards the bookstore.

I was browsing in the classics, I seriously needed to replace my copy of Wuthering Heights, my copy having been read so many times, the binding was separating and the cover was cracked. I quickly found a copy and found a nice comfy chair to read. Alice was going to be awhile, I might as well make myself comfortable.

After about 30 minutes I felt the need to find the ladies room, I knew it was near the rear of the store, near the music section so I started walking that direction, completely immersed in my book. I've read it dozens of times, if not more, but I always seem to lose myself in this book.

As I was walking I suddenly found my self on the floor.

"Oh good job Bella, you should know better than to read and walk at the same time" I chuckled to myself, thank goodness no one was watching.

As I started to get up a long hand was offered in front of me. I followed the hand up with my eyes and was suddenly met with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes twinkling in amusement down at me.

My mouth agape I just stared.

Then the most velvety voice asked, "Are you all right?" I just sat there trying to clear my head.

"I don't bite you know." he said, still offering his hand to help me up.

I took it with as much grace as I could muster under the circumstances and allowed him to help me to my feet.

As soon as our hands met I felt a jolt. Something inside me stirred and my heart was pounding in my chest.

As soon as I was up and steady I released his hand and said "Th-thanks, I guess I should watch where I'm walking" as I tried to hurry to my original destination, blushing furiously.

He just chuckled his green eyes sparkling. He really was very nice looking, his bronze hair tousled like he frequently runs his hands through it. He was wearing jeans and a fitted t-shirt, he seemed well built but not overly muscular. I didn't like muscle heads much, it seems the more muscles they have, the more brain cells they tend to lose. I made it to the ladies room breathing heavily and my heart still pounding in my chest. I took a few minutes to compose myself, splashed some water on my face and finally remembered the reason for the trip to the bathroom in the first place.

As I washed up again after using the restroom I realized I must have dropped my book when I fell.

Well damn, I thought, that was the last copy on the shelf. I'll have to go find where I dropped it.

I exited the bathroom and quickly glanced around, good the coast was clear.

I headed back to the music section and started scanning the floor where I fell. Nothing. Hmm I wonder if an employee picked it up, I thought.

I headed over to the information desk in the center of the store where a friendly girl I recognized was working, "Hey Angela, did any one find a copy of Wuthering Heights on the floor? I must have dropped it earlier." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask for the details on why I would be dropping books.

"Tripped again huh Bella?" she playfully asked with a friendly smile, apparently my balance problems had not gone unnoticed.

"Yep, you know me Angela" I quipped as she looked around the desk.

"No one has brought it to me yet, why don't you get another copy off of the shelf?" she suggested.

"No it was the last on there, do you have any more in the back perhaps?" I asked.

"hmm, let me check the computer." She typed a few keys on the computer before replying " Nope not a one left, in fact the last copy was just purchased a few minutes ago. I guess someone found it and purchased it for themselves" she said with a apologetic smile.

"We should have more copies in a few days. Apparently one of the high schools in the area will be using it as assigned reading so we have a fairly large shipment due early next week." she offered.

"That will be great, Angela, can you save me a copy?" I asked, trying not to sound too disappointed, after all I was getting into the book before I dropped it.

I guess my old battered copy will do for a few more days.

I wonder how much longer Alice will be? I headed over to the coffee shop to wait it out in there, I strangely wasn't interested in another book, my mind was pre-occupied with a pair of the most beautiful green eyes. I just wanted to sit and sulk a while. I can't believe I managed to meet the most beautiful man I had ever seen while sitting on my tush in the middle of a bookstore. I must have looked like a total spaz.

I sat down with a large latte at a table near the door so I could see when Alice made it back. I was lost in my thoughts about bronze hair and green eyes when the chair across from me was drawn out from the table.

I looked up and those beautiful green eyes were looking down at me, twinkling as he smiled.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked as he placed 2 small bags on the table.

"As a matter of fact it isn't" I replied, amazed at my own bravery as I smiled back at him.

Who could look in the face of that Adonis and not smile back?

He sat down very gracefully and said, "You must have been really enjoying that book earlier. Do you often read and walk at the same time?"

"I really shouldn't I'm not the most graceful person as it is. I usually manage to trip over nothing even when I'm watching where I'm going." I blushed. Oh great Bella, scare him off early why don't you, I thought to myself.

"Are you a big fan of Emily Bronte? Or are you reading for a class assignment?" he asked.

"Oh no, I enjoy reading the classics, my copy is worn out so I decided to pick up a new one while my roommate is shoe shopping, that could take a while." I laughed. You have no idea how long I thought to myself.

"Unfortunately, that was the last copy in the store and I must have dropped it when I fell. I guess I'll just have to wait until a new shipment comes in next week." I added.

"Well I'm glad to say I'll be saving you another _trip _to the bookstore" he laughed, emphasizing the _trip_ as he pushed one of the small bags towards me.

I just looked at the bag he had now placed in front of me. I must have look confused because he said "don't worry it won't bite either" he laughed.

I looked inside and sure enough, there was the copy of Wuthering Heights I dropped.

"Oh no, I can't let you buy me this" I complained. "You don't even know me."

"Ok then, fair enough, I buy you this book, then, I get to know you. My name is Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you." he stuck out his had as if to shake my hand.

"Bella Swan, please to meet you as well" I replied as I reached to shake his hand. But instead of a friendly handshake I was expecting, he took my hand gently, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly.

His lips were as warm and soft as they looked. My breathing immediately stopped, my heart was hammering in my chest and my cheeks immediately flushed. That jolt I felt earlier returned and that something stirred with in me again. He released my hand and sat back in his chair.

It took me a minute to regain my thoughts.

I shook my head and said "So what brings you to the bookstore, if I may ask?"

"Yes, you certainly may ask, I came for music. My roommate managed to scratch my only copy of Debussy and I needed to replace it." he stated. as he held up the other bag he had on the table.

"You like Debussy?" I asked with obvious surprise.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact, I am a music major, therefore I enjoy many types of music, although I generally despise country, hence the scratched copy of Debussy in my dorm room." he stated,

"Apparently my roommate didn't appreciate me replacing his Hank Williams Jr. CD with Kidd Rock" he laughed.

God I loved the sound of his laugh!

"What type of music do you like?" he pressed.

"Many types also." I admitted.

"Although Claire de Lune is one of my favorites" I continued.

I immediately focused in on his speaking, I'm surprised it took me this long, that's usually the first thing I noticed but it was just easy to talk to him.

"Claire de Lune?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes it was my dad's favorite", I stated with a touch of sadness as I looked down at my hands trying not to tear up.

After a few moments of silence he asked gently "was?" as he placed his hand on my chin to raise it up to look at him.

I took a deep breath to steady myself but soon lost myself in those green eyes again.

I shook my head and answered softly, "Yes, he was killed in a car accident last year", this was something I generally avoided talking about but somehow felt better just telling him.

"I'm sorry" he stated simply, still looking into my eyes. The sincerity of that statement was obvious, he wasn't just saying it. He truly meant it.

"Thanks, it's been hard but I'm making it", replied.

Just then Alice with her impeccable timing as always came running into the store.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, ooooh you're never gonna guess what I found!" she squealed as she ran over to our table with at least 3 bags of goodness knows how many pairs of new shoes in her arms.

Edward released my chin and sat back in his chair as Alice came to a stop at our table.

"Well it looks like you found something better than I did" she stated with a wink.

"Hi I'm Alice, Bella's roommate and you are…?" she asked with her hand out stretched for a shake.

"Hello, I'm Edward, nice to meet you Alice." he said as he shook her hand.

I flushed at both Alice's statement and at noticing he shook her hand instead of kissing as he did mine.

Alice deposited her bags on the table and said, "Stay right there, I'll be right back."

She dashed over to the counter to order coffee for herself.

"Oh no, Alice is having caffeine, I may never sleep again." I groaned.

"Is she always this perky?" Edward asked.

"Oh no, it gets worse when she has caffeine." His eyes widened at that.

"Well I really must be going" he said, "I am actually running late, I promised my roommate I would be back in time to go to a party with him later."

Alice returned to the table with her coffee just in time to hear "party". "OOOH a party, tonight, where?" she asked, visibly bouncing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

Soul Mates

Chapter 2

EPOV

I was looking for another copy of a Debussy CD my roommate decided to carve the immortal words "Hank William Jr. Rulez" into it. I guess I really shouldn't have taken his CD's and recorded Kidd Rock over them, bless my parents for the recording equipment. But really, is it necessary to play that particular CD, over and over and over again every single day. I can't help it if I don't like country music. Oh well, this if this is the price I have to pay for a few Hank free days, I'll gladly take it.

As I was walking towards the cashier, Debussy in hand I was suddenly met with the most amazing sight. The most gorgeous woman I have ever seen was trying to walk and read at the same time. So engrossed in her novel she tripped on, what I don't know, looks like a flat, stable surface to me and ended up flat on her butt. I suppressed a laugh and before I knew what I was doing I was offering her a hand up.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. Oh.My.God. She was beautiful, look at those brown eyes, I could get lost in them. She just sat there looking at me like I had three heads. Uh Oh. "I don't bite you know." As I stood there with my hand out.

Look at those lips, how I would love to kiss those lips. She placed her warm soft hand in mine as she allowed me to help her up. Something stirred in me in that instant. I saw shock, confusion across her face for just a second, before embarrassment took over.

"Th-thanks, I guess I should watch where I' m walking" she stammered in the most alluring voice I've ever heard. She hurried away leaving behind the book she was reading. I reached down to pick it up and immediately recognized it. She likes reading the classics. Smart? Or just having to read it for class? I brought the book and my CD to the cashier and purchased both and decided to wait at the front of the store.

OK Cullen, what now? Are you going to stalk her or what? I just needed to know more information about her, any thing. I have never felt as strongly about someone ever. I knew my parents were beginning to wonder about my sexuality. I had never brought a girlfriend over to meet them, I never even discussed girls with them. Mom always tried to set me up with daughters of her friends, but I never really dated them beyond 1 or 2 dates. They were either too shallow, too stupid and could not hold an intelligent conversation. As soon as they spoke more than two sentences, I could tell whether or not they were worth my time and effort.

I stood there at the front of the store feeling like a lunatic after what seemed like an eternity. I finally saw her walk into the coffee shop, order a drink and sat down at one of the tables. She seemed to have a disappointed look on her face.

Ok, go over there Edward. I took a deep breath and before I knew what I was doing I was sitting down across from her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. God I hope she doesn't think I'm stalking her.

"As a matter of fact it isn't" she smiled. OH my, she has a beautiful smile. I couldn't breath

"You must have been really enjoying that book earlier. Do you often read and walk at the same time?" oh God, now you've done it, embarrass her again why don't you.

"I really shouldn't I'm not the most graceful person as it is. I usually manage to trip over nothing even when I'm watching where I'm going." She blushed. Ok, maybe that wasn't so bad after all. At least she's got a sense of humor. I love the way she talks.

"Are you a big fan of Emily Bronte? Or are you reading for a class assignment?", I asked.

"Oh no, I enjoy reading the classics, my copy is worn out so I decided to pick up a new one while my roommate is shoe shopping, that could take a while." She laughed. Wow, beauty and brains. Her laugh has to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Unfortunately, that was the last copy in the store and I must have dropped it when I fell. I guess I'll just have to wait until a new shipment comes in next week." She continued. YES! Perfect.

"Well I'm glad to say I'll be saving you another _trip _to the bookstore" I laughed, I hoped I she caught my little joke about "trip" without being offended. I pushed the bag with her book towards her. She looked confused. "Don't worry, it won't bite either" I quipped.

She looked inside and said "OH no I can't let you buy me this" as she tried to push it back towards me. "You don't even know me".

I can sure fix that I thought.

"Ok then, fair enough, I buy you this book, then, I get to know you. My name is Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you." I said as I extended my hand out for a friendly shake.

"Bella Swan, please to meet you as well" she replied extending her hand out to me. Bella, the most beautiful name I've ever heard. It fits her perfectly.

Before I knew what came over me, I took her hand and softly kissed her hand. Her soft warm hand felt so good in mine, I couldn't wait to kiss more of her.

Wait, what did I just do? Oh God, now she thinks I'm a pervert or something. Who kisses hands these days anyway? I don't know what came over me. I released her hand and sat back in my chair. At least she didn't slap you. I thought.

I looked at her face and her eyes registered that confused shock I had seen earlier when I helped her up. Her cheeks flushed the most beautiful shade of pink. I hope that means she liked it, it doesn't seem like anger.

"So what brings you to the bookstore, if I may ask?" she asked as she brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, you certainly may ask, I came for music. My roommate managed to scratch my only copy of Debussy and I needed to replace it." I replied.

A look of surprise came over her face "You like Debussy?" she asked. Sure why wouldn't I?

"Yes I do as a matter of fact, I am a music major, therefore I enjoy many types of music, although I generally despise country, hence the scratched copy of Debussy in my dorm room. Apparently my roommate didn't appreciate me replacing his Hank Williams collection with Kidd Rock", I laughed.

"What type of music do you like?" I asked. I just had to know more about this beautiful creature.

"Many types also. Although Claire de Lune is one of my favorites" she replied with a sudden focus on our conversation.

"Claire de Lune?" I questioned. Most college girls had no idea who Debussy was much less could actually name a song.

"Yes it was my dad's favorite" she stated sadly, looking down at her hands. I reached over to raise her chin so I could look into her sad eyes. "Was?" I asked simply. After what seemed like minutes she took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, he was killed in a car accident last year". My heart broke at the pain in her voice and her eyes. I would do anything to take that pain away from her. I had just met her but her pain suddenly became my pain. I had never felt this strongly before, all of these feeling were foreign to me. How can I feel this strongly about someone I had just met?

"I'm sorry" I stated. I hoped she could feel how sincere I was.

"Thanks, it's been hard but I'm making it" she replied. I had no idea what to say next but I was spared as a small creature streaked over to our table, in obvious excitement with several bags in her arms. Ahh must be the shopping room mate.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, ooooh you're never gonna guess what I found!" she squealed. How so much energy can be focused in such a small package I'll never understand. I released Bella's chin and sat back in my chair as this tiny ball of energy looked over at me.

"Well it looks like you found something better than I did" she stated with a wink. "Hi I'm Alice, Bella's roommate and you are…?" she asked with her hand out stretched for a shake.

"Hello, I'm Edward, nice to meet you Alice." I replied as I gave her hand a friendly shake. I glanced over at Bella and she seemed embarrassed over something, her cheeks filling in with pink again.

"Stay right there, I'll be right back." Alice stated as she placed her bags on the table. She dashed over to the counter to pick up something to drink.

"Oh no, Alice is having caffeine, I may never sleep again." Bella groaned.

"Is she always this perky?" I asked.

"Oh no, it gets worse when she has caffeine."

I suddenly became aware of the time. I can't believe this. I've met the perfect woman on the face of the planet and I was going to leave her here in a bookstore without even enough courage to ask for her phone number. Damn my roommate and his sister's party. I knew I promised to go but what I really wanted was to stay right here and talk to this beautiful creature I actually had the guts to sit and talk to.

"Well I really must be going I am actually running late, I promised my roommate I would be back in time to go to a party with him later." I stated as I wondered how I was going to get her number without it sounding like a pick up line.

Alice returned to the table with her coffee just in time to hear "party". "OOOH a party, tonight, where?" she asked, visibly bouncing. Perfect! Brilliant! I'd have to do something special for this roommate.

"Yes it's a birthday party for my roommate's sister. We're both going, would you ladies like to join us?" I asked hopefully. I knew Jasper didn't have a date, maybe he wouldn't mind hanging with Alice. She was pretty.

"Oh that sounds like fun, Bella, do you want to go?" Alice looked at her with pleading eyes. I hope she didn't get the wrong idea.

Bella looked at me cautiously then back to Alice and sighed, "Ok Alice, but what happened at the last party we went to , will NOT happen tonight, agreed?" she looked sternly at Alice, and with the most innocent look I've ever seen, "Now Bella, would I do that to you again?" she asked. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place" Bella grumbled.

Bella looked at me apologetically, "The last party we went to she decided to make sure I've had a little too much to drink and put me in front of a karaoke machine. I do not like singing in front of people. To make matters worse she recorded the whole thing and had it posted on youtube by morning."

"But Bella, you have such a beautiful voice" Alice stated. "She had over 5000 hits the first day" she proudly said to me.

"Wow, 5000 hits?" I was impressed. "Bella, no matter what Alice does tonight, if I promise to keep you away from all karaoke machines tonight, will you come with me?" I stared into those deep brown eyes and saw her smile at me.

"You've got a deal" and she stuck out her hand to shake on it. This time I kept my lips to myself and gave her the most business like shake I could muster. My lips aching to kiss her hand again.

"Ok what time will you pick us up, or should we meet you there. Oh and what should we wear?" Alice said still bouncing.

"I can pick you up at 6, wear anything you'd like, it will be at Rosalie's boyfriend's apartment , so casual dress would be just fine. I'll need your address so I can pick you up." I replied.

"SIX!" Alice shrieked as she looked at the time, "Bella, we've got to fly, that gives us only 2 hours to get ready!", she grabbed her bags and Bella's wrist and started to run dragging poor Bella behind her before she could get a word in edgewise.

"Wait! I still need to know where to pick you up!" I called out after them.

"Oh, we live in the dorms a WSU, do you know where Stephenson South is?" Bella asked, out of breath from being pulled towards the door.

"As a matter of fact I do, I'm on the 7th floor.", I replied.

Surprise crossed Bella's face, "Ok then, we'll meet you downstairs at 6!" she said as Alice continued to pull her towards the car.

Jasper isn't going to know what hit him, I chuckled. How could I miss not seeing her in the dorms before I wondered. This would certainly be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only get to play with these characters. Sadly for me Stephenie Meyer owns them. **

Soul Mates

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Alice drove like a mad woman back to the dorms after leaving the bookstore.

"OK first you shower then start blow drying your hair while I'm in the shower. You hair takes soooo much longer to dry than mine." She started. Here is a woman on a mission.

"Alice, come on it can't possibly take 2 hours to get dressed for a 'casual' party can it?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we can't take any chances, who knows we just may be meeting our soul mates today."

I rolled my eyes and headed to the shower. The familiar scent of my strawberry shampoo and the warm water immediately relaxed me. I let my mind wander to earlier today. I had never felt comfortable speaking to guys, I've always been a little shy, but I found myself wanting to open up to Edward. I guess all that talk this morning about soul mates must have me confused. I mean, really, I can't imagine there is that one perfect person for everyone. It would be nice though if that man was meant for me, but reality check here, I'm just plain ole Bella. Nothing special here. I mean, Alice practically invited us to this party tonight, he probably just asked because he felt bad or something.

I finished up and dried off as Alice zipped past me and into the shower.

"Dry Bella, Dry that hair!" she squealed.

"Chill Alice, I'm on it."

By the time I had my hair half way dry Alice was out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and throwing clothes everywhere trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Geez, I'm glad I told Edward to meet us downstairs. There's no way we'd get this mess cleaned up in time" I joked.

"Oh come on Bella, you know you want to look good, he is really cute"

"Yeah he is pretty good looking isn't he?" I admitted "He's a music major you know, and those eyes…."

"Oh Bella you really like him don't you?" Alice squealed. "Do you think he's 'the one'?" she asked

"Oh come on Alice, I just met him, there is no way in the few minutes we talked I could know that"

"Oh wait, where's my notes…." She began as she dug for her notebook from this morning.

She found her notebook and quickly scanned her notes. Here it is she said as she read:

"_When you meet someone you have a close connection with, you will feel a sense of familiarity, a 'knowing'." _

"So Bella, did you feel anything like that?" she asked.

"Alice! I promise, _**if**_ I feel anything at all, you'll be the second to know." I quipped I didn't need to let her know, that's exactly how I did feel. Maybe I am going crazy.

"OK Bella" she said with a smirk, lets put on some soul mate finding outfits!

By the time my hair was completely dry she had picked out two outfits. I have to admit her sense of style was impeccable. She had a knack. She had picked out a pair of tight fitting, low riding blue jeans with a simple but stylish blue sweater that hugged in all the right places. Not too dressy, not too casual. Her outfit was just as tasteful, a soft skirt that came mid thigh and swished as she walked with a cream colored sweater that fell at her mid drift. I'm glad she didn't pick the skirt for me, I was clumsy enough as it is. If I ended up on my tush again, everyone would get a free peep show.

As soon as the clothes were all laid out and ready she came over behind me with the 'Bella Barbie' tote box. She loved giving me makeovers. Every chance she got she was styling my hair or doing my make-up. At least we didn't have time for manicures and pedicures or I'm sure I'd be in for that too.

"Bella, I sure wish you'd stop biting your nails. I don't have time to re-do Wednesday's polish. " thank goodness for small favors.

"They're not that bad Alice, I didn't chip any yet" I complained. I knew it was no use arguing with her about the hair and make-up. After all, I really did want to look good tonight. It just might have something to do with a certain pair of piercing green eyes.

Alice began with my hair, she decided to put most of it up leaving a few strands curling to frame my face. Next was make-up. She decided natural was best for tonight, applying just eyeliner, mascara and a small amount of blush along with some simple lip gloss.

"Perfect" she claimed. "Now change, and if you smudge your make up or mess your hair up, I'll kill you." She threatened.

She ran to the bathroom for her hair and makeup. Her hair takes almost no time at all. It's short and black and she likes to wear it kind of spiky, it suits her well. She wore little makeup as well, she really didn't need any, her skin was always a perfect porcelain and blemish free.

I carefully changed and began picking up some of the chaos she created while looking for clothes. Alice had a keen eye for fashion, but very poor housekeeping skills. I hung up the last few outfits as she stepped out of the bathroom and twirled around for me to inspect.

"Perfect Alice, Mr. Soulmate surely couldn't resist you now!" I laughed. We both giggled over that for a minute and Alice looked at the time.

"Bella, it's almost 6 o'clock, we'd better head downstairs. Do you think his roommate is as good looking as he is?" she asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"God help us if he is" I laughed as we headed for the door.

As we headed to the elevators we laughed and talked about the lecture this morning. What we weren't prepared for was the sight of what was waiting for us as the elevator door opened up when we reached the first floor. Standing against the wall was an Adonis dressed in a pair of low cut blue jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt that clearly showed off his well defined chest. He looked like he belonged in a magazine. His bronze hair was exactly like it was this afternoon except it looked still slightly damp, like he had just gotten out of the shower and didn't finish drying it completely. As soon as he saw us step off the elevator his eyes opened wide and I heard a low whistle come from the left of him.

"Holy cow Edward, you weren't kidding!" I heard a low voice exclaim. I looked over and saw a very tall, lean blonde man standing next to him looking directly at Alice.

**EPOV**

"Jasper, for the last time, I'm telling you, I saw her roommate, you will not be disappointed my friend." I said for the millionth time. "Have I ever asked you for anything like this before? How many times have I double dated for you only to find myself stuck with someone who clearly has no more than 2 brain cells to rub together. It's time to return the favor. I really want to get to know Bella better. Besides you always did like the 'bubbly personalities'. This girl is definitely 'bubbly'" I chuckled.

"Edward, you know I love you like a brother, but if you stick me with a dog tonight, you just might have to find a fireproof safe for your CD collection." Jasper warned, an evil look in his eye.

Just then the elevator door opened and the most beautiful woman was there, shyly smiling at me.  
"Holy cow Edward, you weren't kidding!" Jasper said in a low voice. Wait, I hope he's not looking at my Bella! Wait, what's this 'my' business? I looked at Jasper and he just stood there with is mouth hanging open, clearly looking at Alice. I poked my elbow in his side, to catch his attention and walked over to the girls.

"Good evening ladies." I said, looking only at Bella. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. Oh yeah, introductions…yeah that would be good.

"Bella, Alice, I would like to introduce you to my roommate, Jasper" I said

"Jasper, this is Alice and Bella." I said still unable to completely take my eyes off of Bella. Jasper finally came to his senses and took the necessary steps to reach Alice.

"Mighty fine to meet you ma'm" he said with his southern drawl. He only broke that out when he was impressed. Good, now I wouldn't have to lock up my CD's.

"Why thank you sir, nice to meet you too" Alice giggled. Clearly as pleased with Jasper as Jasper was with her.

"Hello Jasper" Bella said softly as she shook his hand he had offered.

"Nice to meet you too Bella." Jasper replied.

I held out my arm for Bella, "Shall we?"

"Show me the way" she said as she shyly took my arm.

**A/N So should I keep going? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Mates

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Almighty Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just like playing with them.**

**A/N: Bella is definitely OOC here. She is still clumsy but is a terrific dancer. Please review to let me know if I should continue or not.**

BPOV

The drive over to the party didn't take long. The trip was filled with playful banter as Alice and I explained about today's lecture on soul mates. Jasper seemed entranced by Alice and had a silly grin on his face every time she laughed. She sounded like Tinkerbell when she laughed and one couldn't help but laugh along with her.

I felt strangely at ease talking with Edward. I don't know why but I just felt comfortable with him. I'm sure Alice noticed too because she kept giving me the 'evil' eye that seemed to say, "Who are you and what did you do with my roommate?"

Edward had a nice car, a shiny silver Volvo that he obviously kept in excellent condition. He had a collection of CD's in the console from classical to rock. He had a nice soft jazz number in the player on the drive over, not too loud as to distract from the conversation.

When we arrived it was apparent that we were early. Not many cars were there yet.

"We were asked to help set up, I hope you ladies don't mind." Jasper said.

"Not at all, put us to work" Alice happily bounced in place.

Edward knocked on the door and waited a moment before a loud booming voice said "It's open guys, I'll be out in a sec".

We walked in to a very spacious apartment set up in a typical 'frat party kegger' party style. The loud voice came from the direction of the bedroom. "Edward, you're in charge of music. Jasper, make sure the beer is cold would ya?"

Suddenly a very large and nearly naked man stepped out of the bedroom wearing only a towel, obviously having just gotten out of the shower. Alice squeaked and Jasper quickly covered her eyes, I blushed and looked down at my feet, wishing a hole would open up and swallow me up.

"Edward, I set the stereo up in the dining room, the CD's are…." He stopped short, suddenly realizing it was more than just Edward and Jasper in the room. "Oh, hello ladies, I didn't realize that Jasper and Edward had brought guests" he said, clearly not ashamed.

"Emmett, go get dressed before I see much more of you than I care to, thank you very much" Jasper said, still covering Alice's eyes.

Edward chuckled beside me, as I stood still looking at my feet not daring to look up.

"Oh all right, if you insist" Emmett said as he turned around. "Only because you asked so nicely, Jasper."

I carefully looked up after hearing the bedroom door close, "That was more than I care to see of my future brother in law, can you find me some bleach so I can disinfect my eyes?" Jasper said in mock disgust.

Edward just laughed as he motioned for me to follow to the stereo and the stack of CD's.

"So, what do you say we try to pick out some music for this birthday party" he said delicately brushing a stray lock of hair from my face.

I blushed as my heart hammered in my chest from his touch. "Sure thing. Um, what kind of music do we have to choose from" I quickly recovered.

We looked over the stack of music quickly choosing several popular party songs and putting them in to the massive CD changer on the stereo. I glanced over in the corner and saw a karaoke machine set up.

"Make sure I stay away from that" I said my eyes wide pointing.

"I would love to hear you sing, but I did make a promise to you, no karaoke for you tonight" Edward solemnly promised, right hand in the air.

"Thanks, I tend to embarrass myself if I've had a drink or two."

"I'll make sure to keep you out of trouble"

"Hey there, sorry about before, I didn't mean to embarrass you earlier" a now fully clothed Emmett strode over to us.

"That's ok, I mean you didn't realize we were here. I'm Bella by the way" I said extending my hand to him.

"Emmett. Nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand. "So are you helping Edward with the music selection? Don't let him pick any of that sappy classical crap, OK!" he laughed as he walked away.

"Hey, you know me better than that Emmett!" Edward called out after him.

"Sorry about Emmett, he can be a little boisterous at times" he said.

"That's OK, he seems like a nice guy."

"Hey Bella!" Alice called from the kitchen. "Wanna beer?"

"Sure why not?" I replied, "Edward would you like one too?" I asked

"Sounds good." He replied as I dashed to the kitchen to collect 2 beers from Alice.

As I got to the kitchen I was suddenly pulled in there by a very excited Alice.

"OH Bella, he's the one I just know he is!" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Jasper?" I asked her. "Alice, you just met him like an hour ago, how can you know?"

"I just do, he's so sweet, handsome and I just get lost in those blue eyes. I'm going to tell him tonight!" she stated.

"Alice! Aren't you afraid to scare him off?" I asked "Won't he think you're deranged if you tell him something like that on the first date?"

"You can't scare off your soul mate Bella. Or weren't you listening earlier? He's my other half, I just know it."

"Alice, tell you what, give it at least a few weeks. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I mean you don't really know anything about him. What if he has a girlfriend waiting for him back home?"

"He doesn't, I've already asked" she stated, "But I see your point, I'll wait until he sees it too."

"So tell me about Edward" she asked.

"There's nothing much to tell. He's easy to talk to. He's got good taste in music and he's promised to keep me away from the karaoke machine tonight!" I said

The music started just then, he must have finished loading it up. I grabbed the two beers and headed back over to him. By this time a few people had started to show up. The birthday girl was due soon and the party was already beginning. Edward took both beers, opened mine and handed it back to me. "Why thank you kind sir!" I told him.

"You're very welcome. Oh look, here comes the birthday girl'

Just then a very pretty blonde walked in, dressed in a very short skirt and very high heels.

"Hey Em! What does it take for the birthday girl to get a beer around here?" she said

Four guys standing near the cooler suddenly grabbed a beer and rushed over to her. She strode right past them and wrapped her arms around Emmett. He smiled, planted a big kiss on her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Happy birthday Rosie!" he said as he spun her around.

She soon had a beer in her hand courtesy of Jasper, "Hey sis! Happy Birthday!" he told her. He introduced both Alice and I. A new song came on over the speakers. "Hey Alice, want to dance?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, Oh, and Edward, don't let Bella tell you different, she's one HOT dancer!" Alice sang as she ran of to dance with Jasper.

I have to admit, I may have trouble walking and staying upright, but on the dance floor, I was a different kind of deadly. I loved to dance and I knew I was good at it. I absolutely abhorred getting on a dance floor with a guy that danced like he had some sort of neurological disorder. I hoped Edward wasn't one of those.

Edward leaned in close to talk in my ear, "I would love to see how 'HOT' you are on that dance floor. Would you like to dance?"

His breath was hot against my face, and he smelled delicious. It took me a minute to recover and slow my heart rate. "Think you can handle it?" I teased.

"I'm not sure, but why don't we give it a try" he quipped with a smirk on his face.

Low by Flo-Rida suddenly blasted on the speaker as Edward guided me into the living room where a make shift dance floor was cleared by moving the furniture back against the walls.

Besides Alice and Jasper there was only one other couple dancing, a tall guy with dirty blond hair who jerked around like he was being tazered and a girl with frizzy blonde curls who wasn't doing much better.

I began slowly- facing him and moving my hips with my hands on his shoulders wanting to see what kind of dancer he was before really getting into the song. He was able to keep the beat pretty well, he obviously worked out, his chest was hard and his abs were showing through his tight shirt as he moved with the music. I was glad to be dancing with him. It gave me an excuse to be touching him.

I decided to kick it up a notch as the song sang:

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

I picked up my arms and danced down low, allowing my self to be very close to his body but barely touching it. Teasing with my gyrating hips and looking him in the eyes all the way down and back up.

His eyes got big but he never stopped in his dancing. I was pleasantly surprised that he was able to keep the beat very well, moving with my body like we were meant to dance together, our bodies keeping perfect time with the music, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

I was completely entranced by his green eyes locked on mine as we moved our bodies together. His hands were always touching me, but not inappropriately so. I was completely unaware of anyone else. For all I knew, we were completely alone in the room.

When the song finished I realized we were the only ones left on the dance floor. Alice and Jasper were off to the side with their mouths open staring, the other two dancers had also moved off to the side staring with the rest of the party goers. Alice collected herself and came over.

"Oh. My. God. " she squealed. "You two are amazing. Bella, I've seen you dance before, but damn girl, that was…."

She never did finish her sentence because Nelly's Hot in Herre came on and I quickly grabbed Edward and returned to the dance floor with 3 other couple.

"You up for more dancing?" I asked him

"Absolutely! You really are an incredible dancer"

Again our bodies moved together perfectly to the beat. It was as if I knew exactly what his next move was going to be, my body responded to his every move perfectly. I was immediately very glad I had jeans on. I could not be doing this type of dancing in a skirt. Before long more people began dancing along with us and as the song ended I was feeling thirsty and very warm. Both from the dancing and being so close to Edward as we danced together.

As the song wound down he took my arm and guided me towards the kitchen. He obviously needed something to drink also. As we stood in the kitchen slowing our breathing from the dancing he handed me a fresh beer after opening it. "Would you like to step outside for some fresh air?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me" I answered.

EPOV

This woman was amazing, she's beautiful, smart, funny and damn she can dance. I never wanted to let her go. Feeling her body move so seamlessly with mine on the dance floor was incredible.

We walked out side to the front of the building. A few couples stood around talking and drinking quietly. It was a nice night with a clear sky and the cool breeze felt good. Bella's hair was blowing slightly around her flushed face.

We stood there sipping our drinks enjoying the quiet for a moment. I could hear the music slow down a bit inside.

"You really are a fantastic dancer." I told her

"So are you." She said simply.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"My mom. She forced me into dance classes since I was old enough to walk. I enjoyed the more modern dancing more than the classical ballet and tap. I was never coordinated enough for ballet." she replied.

"Do you go dancing often?" I asked

"Not really since starting this semester. I'm pretty picky about my dance partners. Some guys either are completely oblivious to the beat or are complete jerks trying to place their hands all over me like an octopus." She said with a shudder.

"I would love to take you dancing" I said moving closer. She was absolutely stunning. I've never been drawn to someone so strongly before.

"Tell me more about yourself" she said

"Only if you tell me more about yourself as well" I answered.

"OK, we'll play 20 questions. I ask a question, then you ask one. How does that sound?"

"Any questions or are there rules here?"

"Um, ok you have the option of one veto, but only one, there after, all questions must be answered, truthfully" she offered.

"Deal, so since this was your idea, you can go first" I replied.

**A/N Hmmm so what questions should they ask?? **


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Mates

Soul Mates

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Almighty Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I just like playing with them.**

**BPOV**

The next few hours we spent asking questions of each other. At first we kept it simple, asking about favorite color, movies, food etc. We both seemed to shy away from the very personal questions. In that time I learned his favorite color was blue, he really like the classics for movies and spaghetti was his favorite food. I really wanted to know more though. I couldn't get enough of him. I needed to know everything there was to know about this beautiful man.

"Ok Bella, your turn." He said after I admitted that green was my favorite color. A few hours ago I would have said that yellow was my favorite color, but after seeing the vivid green of his eyes, I had a very profound and quick change of heart. Thank goodness it was dark outside so he couldn't see my blush.

"Ok, um….so…doyouhaveagirlfriend?" I blurted out, might as well lay it out there, I was already blushing from his last question, what harm could it do?

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He said with a confused look on his face.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, the beer already giving me more courage than I could achieve on my own. "Do. You. Have. A. Girlfriend." I said slowly, looking anywhere but at him.

"Um, no I don't, I never really have" he said quietly. I turned my gaze back to him, my eyes showing the shock I was feeling. How could this godlike man not have a girlfriend?

"I've never found someone I could relate to like that before, how about you?"

"Um, no I don't have a girlfriend either…." I was feeling pretty playful now.

His eyes widened as the implications of that sentence clicked, we both started laughing at that point, no longer able to maintain my serious façade.

"Ok, I guess I walked into that one. Let me rephrase that. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't and I never really have either, much to my over protective father's relief." I felt the familiar sting of sadness wash over me as I thought of my dad. I really miss him.

**EPOV**

I saw her eyes get sad at the mention of her father. I knew I had to cheer her up, I couldn't stand the look of sadness on her face.

She looked up at me, tears swimming as she offered me a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Your turn" I said softly, unable to look away from her face.

"OK, um….if you could do anything at all right now, this very second, what would it be?"

Wow talk about a random question. What I wanted to do is kiss her, but I knew it was too soon for that, so I had only one option, since I couldn't lie to her I said "I'm going to have to use my veto on that one."

She looked surprised and confused at that answer but said "Ok then, I guess it's your question now."

I tried to keep it light, I really wanted to cheer her up, "If you could meet any famous person in the world, alive or dead, who would it be?"

"Oh that's easy, William Shakespeare. You know, to meet the man behind the words, of course he'd probably turn out to be some womanizing ass or something, but I'd still like the opportunity to find out."

Wow, that was not what I was expecting at all. Most girls would have said some famous actor or the latest hot rock star, not Shakespeare. I guess the shock was written on my face because she asked "What, you thought I'd say Brad Pitt or something?" she asked, a little indignantly.

"You surprise me, Bella, you're not like other girls." She blushed and looked away. I brought my hand to her warm cheek. Her skin was soft as silk. She leaned into my hand a little, closing her eyes. "I think I'd like to answer your last question now" I said softly.

**BPOV**

You surprise me, Bella, you're not like other girls." I blushed and looked away.

I felt his cool hand caress my overheated cheek, damn blushing. I leaned into his hand a little, closing my eyes. With that simple touch, I felt complete, whole.

"I think I'd like to answer your last question now" he said softly.

I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't answer my question, it's not like I asked him if he wore boxers or briefs or something intimate. I wonder what he could possibly want to do right now that he didn't want to answer me.

I looked into his eyes, what I saw surprised me. I saw adoration in his deep soulful eyes. I was slowly turning into a puddle of goo. My knees felt weak as he leaned into me slightly.

"Bella, since I first saw you, I knew you were different, special. I've never felt like this about anyone, ever. I would love more than anything, right now, right here, to kiss you."

He looked into my eyes, silently asking for permission, I closed my eyes and leaned in further, my heart hammering in my chest, trying to break free.

His sweet scent washed over me. At that moment, no one else existed in the world, it was just us.

His soft lips lightly brushed mine as my arm instinctively made its way around his shoulders and my hand reached up to tangle in his soft hair.

Our bodies molded together as his arms wound around my back and pressed me to his warm body. Our lips crashed together with a little more force. I don't know what came over me as I licked his lower lip wanting to deepen the kiss. I could never get enough.

He gasped but snaked his warm tongue out. As our tongues met and twisted together, tasting, exploring, I felt a pull deep within me. I don't know why, but a single tear rolled down my cheek. He felt the wetness and pulled away.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have done that. Please don't cry." he begged as he wiped the tear away with his thumb, cradling my face in his hands.

"No, no, I'm glad you did. In fact, I'd love it if you did it again" I said with a smile.

He searched my eyes for a moment and I guess he saw what he needed to before he leaned in again ever so gently, kissed me again. We kissed for what could have been, minutes, hours or days honestly all sense of time had left me the first time our lips met. We finally broke apart, both of us breathless.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against his strong chest. I could feel every plane of his sculpted body under his shirt.

"I don't know how I'll ever let you away from my side ever again. I'm feeling overwhelmed by emotions right now".

I leaned away slightly to look at his face, his eyes were as wet as mine were as he looked at me. "I know exactly what you mean" I said as we tenderly wiped each others tears away.

"Bella, I don't know if it's too soon for this, but I know I can't….I mean, I would like nothing better if you…..will you be my girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Mates

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just like playing with them.**

Previously…

"_Bella, I don't know if it's too soon for this, but I know I can't….I mean, I would like nothing better if you…..will you be my girlfriend?"_

**BPOV**

I was speechless. This godlike creature wants me, plain old me, as his girlfriend?

"BEELLLLAAA!"

I knew that screech anywhere. "Where have you been hiding at all this time, I've been looking for you everywhere….." Alice came bouncing over to where Edward and I were talking. "Oh! Did I interrupt anything?" she asked as she skidded to a halt, obviously noticing our embrace.

"Ah, no Alice, we were just talking" I squeaked as I untangled myself from Edward's arms. He stepped back also, but reached down and took my hand. I looked up at him and it was as if his eyes were saying _"We'll finish this conversation later." _I nodded to him, acknowledging our silent communication.

"Ok, then, Bella, lets get back inside, I'm feeling the need for some dancing" Alice said narrowing her eyes at me. I knew what would be coming later. Once she would get me alone back in our room, sleep would not be forthcoming anytime soon.

We made it back inside, Jasper came over with fresh beers for everyone. Edward declined his stating since he was driving, he'd already had his limit.

A new song came on the stereo then and Alice squealed and grabbed my arm as she drug me to the area cleared away for dancing. "Come on Bella, let's show these people how to shake some booty!" The song was Rihanna's _Don't Stop the Music_.

Alice and I had a way about us, when we danced, people watched. Once we began, most people cleared the floor. I normally don't like being the center of attention, but I loved to dance. I was in my element. My body took over my normal shy and clumsy tendencies. We moved around each other, not touching or trying to be raunchy and give everyone a free sex show or anything, just enjoying moving to the beat.

The song finished and a much slower, more romantic song came on, I love Alice, but hey, we just don't swing that way. Fortunately our guys came to the rescue. Jasper swept Alice into his arms as I felt a very strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I leaned into him as he nuzzled my neck "May I have this dance?" Edward asked as Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight_ played in the background. I turned around and placed my hand around his shoulders. My hands found their way to his hair. I just loved running my fingers through his silky hair. We swayed to the music with my face pressed into his chest, breathing in his wonderful scent as he buried his face into my hair. He took in a deep breath and groaned in pleasure. "As much as I enjoyed watching you dance, I much prefer holding you in my arms" his velvet voice purred quietly in my ear.

We danced together quietly for the rest of the song, when it finished we separated enough to look at each other.

"Soooo…" he began, blushing a little.

I knew he wanted to bring up the subject we were discussing earlier outside before Alice interrupted. I had been thinking about it as we danced.

He was right, it was a bit soon to be thinking about boyfriend/girlfriend status. We had only known each other for a few hours really, but I knew I had never felt this strongly about anyone, ever.

Whether it was a few hours, days, weeks or even months, the connection was there and it was undeniable. I knew I felt whole, complete in his arms and I wanted nothing more than to stay right here.

I looked into his eyes, mesmerized by what I saw there. It was as if I could see his very soul and that soul was looking into with the same adoration I felt. I couldn't call it love yet. Until today I had not believed in love at first sight, but I knew something profound happened to me today.

I chewed on my lower lip a bit, a nervous habit I picked up from my dad. "Yes", I whispered softly.

**EPOV**

I didn't know how to bring up the subject again. I had basically laid my heart out there and Bella's roommate had to interrupt. The suspense was killing me.

I really did enjoy watching her dance. She had told me about the dance lessons she had to take as a child, her mother hoping to improve her coordination. It had certainly paid off on the dance floor, but Bella was still clumsy. The fall earlier in the bookstore showed me that. It was one more thing that drew me to her. She was perfect.

She felt so right in my arms. I have never felt like this before. It's as if I would crumble away to nothing if I couldn't hold her. We held each other and swayed to the music, just content to be in each other's arms. As the song ended I really wanted to continue our previous conversation.

"Soooo…." I began as I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. I was blushing, how embarrassing. I could see she was deep in thought as she chewed her bottom lip. I was lost in her dark chocolate eyes as she softly whispered "Yes".

Wait, did I hear what I thought I heard?

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" I asked, hopeful we were thinking about the same thing.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend." She said, shyly looking down. I placed my finger under her chin and raised it up to look at her. "Thank you" I said simply as I leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips were sweet and soft. This kiss wasn't passionate, but chaste and filled with the emotions flowing through us.

"What are you doing tomorrow, _girlfriend_?" I asked.

I had something I'd like to share with her. I volunteered at the children's ward in the local hospital every other Saturday. I liked to play music to help cheer up the patients. There was one little girl that had melted my heart since the first time I saw her. Her name was Jocelyn. She had cancer and was currently undergoing treatment. She was weak from the chemo but always managed to come listen to me play. Her face would light up at the music. She had me wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it. Her parents would always thank me and tell me how much she looked forward to "music days". I thought Bella would like to meet her.

"Um, nothing that I know of, what did you have in mind, _boyfriend_?" she smirked.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry, I think you'll like it."

"Have I mentioned that I don't like surprises??"

**BPOV**

The rest of the party we spent either dancing with each other or sitting and talking about anything from music to movies and books.

As more and more people left we decided it was time to round up Alice and Jasper and head back to the dorms.

We found them talking outside near where Edward and I had been earlier. I was glad they seemed to be getting along. They were talking quietly when we came up behind us, since they were so lost in conversation, they didn't hear or see us, I just couldn't resist.

"HEY YOU TWO!" I shouted. Alice about jumped out of her skin, Jasper took a step back with a shocked look on his face.

Edward began laughing, holding his sides as he doubled over, "You should have seen your face" he managed to choke out.

"Bella, that wasn't nice" Alice said with both hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Sorry, Alice, I couldn't resist. You guys ready to go?"

The ride back to the dorm was quiet, Alice and Jasper were murmuring quietly in the back seat together, Edward looked over at me, smiled and took my hand in his and held it the whole way home. I'm sure we both had identical grins on our faces.

Today had definitely been an eventful day. In one day I had met someone that I knew without a doubt would be in my life forever, and not only was I as sure of this as I needed air to breathe, he felt the same way. My body ached unless we were touching in some fashion. I felt complete and whole while I was with him. I had no doubt he felt the same way. It was as if we were able to communicate without words.

When we reached the dorms, Jasper and Edward walked us to our door, like the gentleman they are and bade us goodnight.

Edward leaned down and placed a sweet chaste kiss on my lips and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight my Bella, I'll be here in the morning, I can't wait to see you again".

I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his delicious scent once more, "Goodnight, Edward, sweet dreams"

"They will be." He said simply as both he and Jasper walked down the hall to the elevator.

I walked in our room and closed the door behind me.

"Oh my God, Bella! They are so perfect you have to tell me everything!" Alice said, bouncing around the room gathering pajamas for the both of us.

I had a feeling, sleep would not be coming anytime soon.

**A/N Ok guys, review time. Should I continue this or not? I have some twists in store for later, but I really need some feedback to continue!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I can't apologize enough that it has taken soooo long to get this chapter out. You can thank my good friend Mrs Northman for this chapter as I agreed to post if she would post her smutty Carlisle/Bella one shot (Barriers), go give her some lovin'!**

Last time….

"_Oh my God, Bella! They are so perfect you have to tell me everything!" Alice said, bouncing around the room gathering pajamas for the both of us._

_I had a feeling, sleep would not be coming anytime soon._

I changed into the pajamas Alice picked out, not really caring which ones they were. My mind was moving a mile a minute and I couldn't process everything that had happened since this morning.

Once Alice finished dressing she sat on her bed facing me with a wispy look on her face. "Oh Bella, I can't believe how wonderful Jasper is. He is such a gentleman, so sweet and very handsome."

"I know what you mean, but Alice, my mind is really scrambled right now, would you mind terribly if I begged off the time honored girlfriend gossip for tonight? I really need to wrap my head around everything that's happened today."

Alice tried to mask the surprise look on her face but said, "Okay….I'll let you off the hook, as long as you answer one question for me."

"OK, shoot" Oh Lord what have I gotten myself into?

"Are you two….official? As in boyfriend/girlfriend?" she asked.

"Um, ok, shit Alice, I know it's waaayyy too soon for this kind of thing, but yes, I, at the age of 22 now have my first official boyfriend. Happy?" I retorted.

The squeal she let out could break glass and eardrums from a mile away.

"Now we really MUST go shopping tomorrow to celebrate! You'll need boyfriend appropriate clothing now" she replied, bouncing on her bed.

"Nope, not gonna happen Alice, besides, I have plans with Edward tomorrow"

She looked visible deflated and looked up at me with the puppy dog eyes AND the pout. No fair! She knows I can't resist the puppy dog eyes AND the pout!

"No, Alice not tomorrow. Now put that lip in before you trip on it."

She huffed in defeat as I stomped off to the bathroom to brush my teeth to get ready for bed.

As I finished up my mind wandered over to Edward's lips and how they felt pressed against mine. My heart skipped a beat and my face flushed. What was going on with me? I did not react to guys this way. I was the shy, nerdy girl who always imagined I'd end up a lonely old lady with too many cats all named after famous movie stars. Who was I to think I could hold someone like Edward. The thought of being without him pained my heart.

Feeling lightheaded I made my way over to bed and curled up under the blankets as Alice made her way to the bathroom for her nightly ritual.

"Don't think you're going to get out of the girlfriend talk later missy" she said as she closed the door. "And the shopping too!"

I closed my eyes as I laid in bed, the only thing I could see was Edwards face, those piercing green eyes as they looked into my very soul. Could I have really found my soul mate, just like that? It certainly couldn't be that easy.

Visions of a future with Edward flashed in my head:

Flash: wearing a white wedding gown watching him as I walked down the aisle towards him.

Flash: sitting in a doctor's office looking at an ultrasound of our first baby.

Flash: bringing that baby to school on the first day of kindergarten in pigtails.

Flash: watching her walk down the aisle to her soul mate, holding the hand of an aging but still very handsome Edward in the front pew of the same church we were married in.

Flash: Sitting on the front porch of a country house in a porch swing watching the grandchildren play in the front yard, those same green eyes smoldering at me, looking in to the depths of my soul.

Could we really have such a future? Why on was I even thinking about a future with a guy I had literally known for a few hours? What is wrong with me?

While my so called future was flashing in my head, Alice had turned out the lights and was already deeply asleep. How long had I been daydreaming for?

I looked over at the clock and noted it was well after 2am. I felt oddly restless. I should be dead tired but I couldn't seem to shut my brain off. I needed to take a walk to clear my head. I felt an odd pulling sensation in my gut, like something was missing in me trying to pull me in that direction.

I got up, slipped on some flip flops and grabbed a sweatshirt. My pajama pants would just have to do for now. Who was going to see me anyway? I grabbed my cell phone and my key and slipped out the door quietly as not to awake Alice. Normally she is a very sound sleeper but I wasn't taking chances.

I made my way outside and located a bench under a tree some distance from the front door. Close enough to still see the building, but far enough away that the lights weren't bothersome. The moon was out now and I was enjoying the soft glow through the leaves on the tree deep into my own thoughts.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone sat down beside me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

EPOV

Jasper and I walked back to our room in silence. I liked that about him, no male bonding bullshit necessary. If he had something to say, he said it and was done with it.

"Edward, I never thought I'd say this to you or about you, but damn man, you sure can pick them. I've never known you for a ladies man, hell I've never even seen or heard about any girl you've dated or even liked, but when you finally man up, you do good." He said as he punched me on the shoulder walking past me to the bathroom.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I take it everything went OK with Alice?"

"Oh, yeah" he said with a smirk, "I hope to be seeing a lot of that pretty little lady."

I stripped down to my boxers and decided to call it a night. By the time Jasper came out of the bathroom I was under the covers with my eyes closed with visions of Bella dancing in my brain.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. She was perfect. Finally, a girl- no a woman- with a brain, beauty to rival any professional model, and morals to boot. How she had not been snatched up before now was beyond me. I could listen to her talk forever. She could read a cookbook to me and just the words coming from her lips would sound like sweet music to my ears. Uggg, those lips….so soft and warm. My lips tingled with the memory of those lips on mine. I have never wanted someone so much. Not just in the physical sense, but wanted, as in forever. Don't get me wrong, little Eddie wasn't unhappy with the prospect of a physical relationship, but I was raised a gentleman. He'd just have to wait until the timing was right.

I don't know how long I laid there thinking of Bella and how she felt in my arms dancing, or just holding her, but Jasper was out like a light. His breathing was even and he was snoring softly. I groaned as I looked at the clock. It was well after 2am and I was no where near sleep yet. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good. I got up, grabbed the first pair of sweats I could find and a shirt, slipped on my shoes, grabbed my keys and I was out the door. Jasper slept like the dead, a bomb could go off and he'd never wake up.

I made my way downstairs, briefly toying with the idea of passing by Bella's room but that just seemed stalkerish. The outside air was cool but not too cold and the moon was out. I walked down the path a ways and saw the figure of someone sitting on a bench under a large tree. My heart skipped a beat as I walked towards this person. I felt something in me pulling me over there. I noticed long hair blowing around, must be a girl. God, I hope she wasn't crying over some dork who broke her heart…just as that thought crossed my brain the breeze hit me full in the face. Strawberries and freesia. Bella. That was my Bella. I got closer, she never heard me coming. I hoped even more that she wasn't crying but she seemed calm and thoughtful. I just stood there like a pervert watching the moon light dance across her skin as the light breeze made her hair float about like an angel.

My angel.

I could not resist her any longer. I quietly sat down next to her.

"HOLY SHIT" she exclaimed, jumping back almost falling off the bench.

"Sorry Bella, it's just me, I didn't mean to scare you" I calmly told her.

BPOV

After I calmed down my racing heart, my mind finally caught up with me, Edward was here, with me, in my pajamas, in the middle of the night.

"um, not to be nosey or anything, but what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, what are YOU doing out here?" he asked with a smirk?

"Same reason" I shrugged. "I couldn't turn my brain off, it's been a pretty eventful day"

"I know what you mean." He said. We just sat there in silence, together under a tree, in the middle of the night, in our pajamas watching the moonlight filter through the leaves.

"This is nice" he whispered, "but this would be nicer" he said.

Before I could ask him what he meant, he reached over and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into his side into a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed "yeah, that does make it nicer".

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Exhausted" I replied "But like I said, I couldn't turn my brain off to go to sleep. I thought coming out for fresh air would help me relax"

"Is it working?"

"No, not really. I have a million questions running through my head. It's a lot to process."

"Care to share?" he asks looking down at me with a hopeful look on his face.

"It's pretty embarrassing" I blushed.

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you? "he said turning slightly to look into my eyes.

"Yes, I know that. I don't know why I know that but I do, with everything I am I know I can trust you and that is strange to me. I've never, ever felt this way before." I paused, realizing I was rambling "Am I making any kind of sense here?"

"Yes, Bella, you are making perfect sense. I feel the same way. I don't know what draws me to you so strongly. I've never felt like this before either. So was that so embarrassing?"

"No, not really, I mean….OK shoot, I'm just going to lay it all out here before I chicken out" I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves "I really don't know what to do, I mean I've never had a boyfriend before, I don't know what your expectations are…." I blushed furiously here, thanking the heavens it was dark enough so he wouldn't see "I mean physically, I have absolutely no experience….in _that_ way" there, I said it, I laid it out there like a Thanksgiving turkey, hoping I wasn't going to have to explain it further.

He stiffened up for a moment and cleared his throat a little. Oh God, I've scared him off already. Well that was a short relationship….

"Oh Bella, see, that's where we have something in common. I am just as "_experienced_" in that department as you are. I don't know where things might lead later on, but I know that I was raised a gentleman and I would never force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I have always believed that….certain _stuff_ should only be shared between man and wife"

"_Stuff_?" I snickered.

"Um, well you know.......Oh don't tell me you haven't had 'the talk' yet?" he teased as he nudged my shoulder. "See, when a man and a woman really love each other they…."

"STOP! Oh God, it was bad enough getting this talk with my dad and his diagrams….please don't go there!" I blushed four shades of red thanking God for the darkness around us.

"All joking aside," he began "I'm not 'expecting' anything more than getting to know you better. I'm not sure what draws me so strongly to you, but it feels like I've known you much longer than just hours"

"I know what you mean, Edward" I sighed and leaned against his warmth. It was chilly outside and even though I was dressed in a sweatshirt I was still feeling the cool damp night air. "I guess I should go back in and at least try to get some sleep."

He tightened his arms around me and leaned his head down into my hair, "I guess we should but I really don't want to let you go." His voice sounded so sad.

"Morning will be here before you know it. Are you going to tell me what we're doing tomorrow, or I guess it's later today?"

"I told you it's a surprise, but if you give me another goodnight kiss, I may be persuaded to give you a hint" I looked up at him and he had a very sexy crooked smile on his face.

"Who could deny you a kiss with that smile?" I whispered as I reached up intending to deliver a chaste kiss to his cheek but he had other ideas. He turned his face at just the right time and our lips met. At first I was a bit surprised but surprise quickly took a back seat to desire as those warm soft lips caressed mine like they were meant to go together. His lips are so soft and warm under mine moving with mine like we've been together for years. Neither of us wanted to part, but unfortunately, we both needed to breathe. We broke apart out of breath, his forehead leaning against mine. "Wow" was all he said.

EPOV

"Wow", oh how articulate of me. But that was all I could manage as all the blood rushed from my brain to 'other' parts of my body. I shifted slightly so as not to alert her to my present condition.

"So do I get my hint now?" she asked.

"After that kiss, you deserve much more than a hint." I paused, I wondered if she would think where I'm taking her would be lame. "Remember how I told you about playing the piano for the kids at the hospital?" She nodded.

"Well tomorrow is my usual day to do so. If you don't want to go, I understand" I quickly added at the end, giving her the option to back out if she wanted to.

"Really?!" she practically squealed. "That sounds wonderful, I'd love to hear you play, and I just love kids. Do you think they would like me to read a story too?" her eyes sparkled with unexpected excitement. This woman was made just for me. I know that now.

"They'd love it!" I answered. "Now let's go inside before you catch cold." I stood up, now that certain parts of my anatomy have calmed down, and took her hand still unwilling to let her go for even a moment.

"I guess you're right" she sighed, "but can we just sit in the lounge for a little while, I really don't want to go up to bed yet…" she trailed off has she bit her lower lip.

"That sounds good" I replied, swiftly looking away before that part of my anatomy woke up again watching her nibble her lip. I wanted to be the one doing the nibbling!

We found a well worn sofa in the lounge near the vending machines and sat down. Not quite as close as we were outside but still touching.

"So tell me" she began "What made you choose music as your major?"

"Music is such a big part of me I couldn't see myself doing anything else…."

**Third person point of view….**

And so it began. Bella and Edward talked well into the early morning hours, learning more about each other, each feeling more and more comfortable with this new found feeling they have discovered.

Dawn arrived to find them sleeping wrapped up in each others arms each dreaming of the other.

Alice awoke early to discover Bella already out of bed.

'_Hmmpppfff if she thinks she's getting out of spilling the goods she's got another thing coming_' she thought as she trudged off to the bathroom rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Once she had completed her morning ritual she decided since Bella ditched her she'd call Jasper to see if he wanted breakfast.

"This better be good dude 'cause it's barely light out, where the hell are you anyway, Edward?" Jasper answered his phone without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Um, Jasper, it's Alice." Jasper immediately shot up in his bed, now fully awake at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I thought you were Edward. He must have gotten up early this morning and I thought you were him calling…."

"Hmmmm, Bella is missing also, I'm beginning to put two and two together and I'm not coming up with four. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Jasper?"

"I think you may be right darlin', so what do you suppose we do about it. They are both of age you know."

"I can't think this early in the morning without my coffee and bagel. Are you up for some breakfast?" Alice asked, holding her breath. She didn't want him to think her too forward but she really liked this one.

"I'll meet you down stairs in 20 minutes!" Jasper replied. He was excited to see her again also.

"Um, better make that 30, I'm not even dressed!"

"I'll see you then." Jasper replied before hanging up his phone. He quickly showered and dressed in the first clean clothes he could get his hands on. He performed a once over in the mirror running his hands through is blond hair once more trying not to appear too eager, and went downstairs to the lounge area to wait for Alice.

When he got there he stopped cold and smiled. Before him were Bella and Edward sound asleep in each others arms on the sofa.

Very few students were up at this unholy hour so there was a very small chance they would be disturbed any time soon. He tiptoed down the hallway a bit and took out his phone.

The phone rang only twice when she picked up. "Hey, anxious are we? I still have 10 minutes ya know?" Alice teased.

"No rush Alice, but you wouldn't happen to have a camera would you?" he asked.

"Yeeessss, why?" she answered, puzzled by this request.

"Well, I found our missing room mates and if you bring your camera, we'll have enough blackmail ammo for months!" he quipped.

"I'll be down in 10!" she squealed and hung up.

Alice flew around her room finishing up the last details. After all she can't show up looking frumpy. Once she was satisfied with the results she grabbed her camera, making sure the battery was charged and there was plenty of memory should she need the video functions.

She went downstairs and found Jasper standing near an old worn sofa shaking.

She went up behind him and placed her hand on his arm, trying not to make any noise or startle him. She soon discovered why he was shaking; he was trying to hold back his laughter.

Bella and Edward were wrapped up together, it looked like their limbs were tied in knots but that wasn't the funny part. Apparently they were dreaming and apparently they both talked in their sleep. She got out her camera and quickly took a few still shots before turning on the video.

"Oh this is good" she mouthed to a still shaking Jasper.

**Edward:** No, not the pink striped one.

**Bella**: Why not? I happen to like pink stripes.

**Edward:** Zebras are not supposed to have pink stripes. Why do you want that one?

**Bella: **Because it's cute and it goes with the flowers.

**Edward:** You know I'll always give you what you want, but before we decide can we look at a few more?

**Bella:** Yes we can, but I want that pink striped zebra!

At this point Jasper couldn't hold back any longer and a loud guffaw followed by Alice's high pitched giggles woke both Edward and Bella up.

**A/N I not a beggar of reviews, but they do make me write faster......**


End file.
